The invention relates to a biofilter, in particular for installation in discharge systems, with a collecting funnel and with an adjoining filter housing.
A filter of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 745 731 A1. A disadvantage of this filter is that it is produced, as a whole, as a unit which is inserted into a manhole. Insofar as the manholes have different diameters or designs, at least the insert part of this filter must be adapted to the manhole.
Furthermore, in order to exchange the filter material or to clean the filter, it is necessary to take the entire filter out of the manhole. It is difficult and heavy to handle. Moreover, the necessary seals are often damaged.
Present invention to develop a biofilter as mentioned above fits into widely differing manholes and is easy to handle.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the collecting funnel has a mounting ring, into which the filter housing is inserted removably.